The Supply Closet
by llXApollo'sXLightXll
Summary: Neh. This is a lemon that I tried to do for a friend. I have to get used to writing them again. And I know it sucks. I know. Pretty much its based off of an rp we did one time. The first ever. Read if you want if you dont then dont.


It was a quiet day in the Urahara shop. Nothing was going on, there wasnt even any hollows showing up. And that was odd. Usually there was atleast one showing up. But today, that wasnt the case. Eveyone in was doing there chores, everyone except Kisuke that is. He was being his usual lazy self. He sighed heavily as he sat at the table sipping on some tea.

"Shit!" A rather femanine voice said, it came from the supply closet that was in the hallway. Kisuke raised his brows slightly, shaking his head. "That girl..." He mumbled shaking his head as he stood from his seat and walked down the hall to see what was going on. When he got there he saw some red hair sticking out from under quite a few boxes. He snickered at her from behind his little fan, his hat sitting on the top of his head, hiding the amused look that crossed his face. "Are you alright, Sebastion?" He asked raising his eyebrows slightly. She huffed and pushed the boxes off of her before sending him a deadly glare. "Yes, no thanks to you." She said shaking her head. Quickly one of her hands shot out towards him, wanting him to help her up. Rolling his eyes he quickly pulled her to her feet. "Clutz.." He mumbled before dodging the hand that shot out to hit him. "You missed!" He yelled as he ran down the hall.

Once back in the main area he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was there. A medium hight blue haired girl stood there with a huge grin on her face, her hair was falling down her back. A very pregnant stomach sticking out. "Hey prego!" Kisuke said as he came up to hug her, but got hit on the head instead. "Dont call me that!" She snapped at him, her cheeks puffed out. Thats when the red haired girl came from the hall rubbing her head. "Yoshie!" She yelled happily as she walked up to her friend and hugged her. "Hows the little man doing?" She asked refering to the baby. Yoshie rolled her eyes at her. "He is a pain in my ass.." She mumbled shaking her head. Kisuke snickered at her shaking his head. "Anyways. I just wanted to stop by while I was in town, I dont get to see you that often anymore." Yoshie said puffing out her cheeks, pouting. Sebastion giggled and shook her head. "I promise to visit more and I will be there for his birth! You can count on that!" She said as she lead Yoshie back to the door. Nodding her head she grinned at Sebastion before skipping happily over to the tall Captain who was standing there. "Come on Byakuya! We have to finish shopping!" She said grabbing his hand causing him to groan and send Sebastion a 'Save me' look. Sebastion just grinned at him evily and shook her head.

That all happened two days ago and since then there had been more hollow attacks than ever and Kisuke refused to let Sebastian go help with any of them. She had nothing to do except clean. And thats what she did. She cleaned the kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms and every other room that was there spotless.

Right now she was sitting at the table with Kisuke who was staring at her in amusement. "What?" She snapped rolling her eyes at him. "Ive already cleaned every room in the house. Why cant I go out and fight?" She asked whining softly puffing out her cheeks. Kisuke chuckled as Ururu came out with some more tea. "Thank you, Ururu." He said. She blushed and nodded her head as she sat a cup infront of Sebastion aswell. She smiled at the younger girl before sipping her tea and glaring over the rim at Kisuke. "What are you laughing at?" She snapped, huffing and crossing her arms under her rather large breasts. "There is one room your forgot." He said as he stood from his spot and walking off, only causing her to get angrier. You could hear Kisuke laughing from all the way down the hall.

Sebastian sighed heavily as she stood from the table and walked into the kitchen searching it for something to fix for dinner. She hummed to her self as she snapped her fingers. Simple and yet good! "Spicey curry and cake for dessert!" She chimmed happily as she set to work, first making the cake. "Sebby!" Came a voice from the door way. Quickly she turned around to see her favorite red head. Jinta standing there. "OH! Hello Jinta! Wanna help?" She asked holding up the spoon she was mixing with. He enthusiastically nodded his head as he rushed over and grabbed the spoon and began mixing while Sebastion turned the stove on.

"Is that good!?" He asked showing her the bowl. The red haird girl nodded her head slightly and grinned at him as she poured the bater into the baking pan. "Now we wait on that!" She said as she began making the curry, which didnt take long to finish. "Jinta. Go round everyone up!" She said as she began to put the curry on plates and took them out to the table.

Obaying every word Sebastian said Jinta had gotten everyone together so they could eat. Tessai, Ururu, Kisuke and himself. They grinned when they saw the food. "Looks delicious as always." Kisuke said as he dug in. Sebastian stared at him. "So...when are you going to.." But she was cut off by the blonde shop owner. "When you clean every room in the house!" He said smirking at her mischiviously. Sebastian whined and pouted. "But I have." "Oh no you havent." Kisuke said causing the girl to pout. "Fine.." She mumbled and began eating her dinner. Not too long after that the timer beeped signaling that the cake was ready.

Jumpping up she ran into the kitchen and took them out of the oven and set them aside to cool. 'Now to find that other room.' She mumbled as she walked in search of it.

By the time she was slowing down her search of the room, she had totally forgotten about the cake she was suppose to be making. She huffed softly and shook her head as she stood in the hall. Everyone had gone to bed, or so she thought. Her brows furrowed slightly as she shook her head. Suddenly it popped into her mind. "The supply closet." She mumbled facepalming. Quickly she made her way to the room and opened the door. Turning on the light she huffed slightly at the sight of it. "Well...lets get to work." She mumbled.

About an hour later she puffed out her cheeks. "This is ridiculous." She said. She wasnt even half way done with it. Suddenly the sound of the door closing cought her attention. Her head turned to see Kisuke standing there. She raised a brow at him before she was suddenly pressed against the wall. She squeaked softly as she looked up at him, her lips were parted slightly. "K-Kisuke?" She asked. She had, feelings for him for a while now and this was like a dream come true for her. "Sssh." He said pressing his lips against hers.

On instinct she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Kisuke chuckled as he moved from her lips down to her neck, as his hands slid up, taking her shirt off. They then slowly moved to the back of her and unclaspped her bra, letting it slide off her shoulders. He then threw it on the ground with her shirt. Sebastian gasped softly as he leaned down and took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. She swallowed hard as she watched him, her cheeks flushing. His other hand began massaging her left breasts, taking her nipple inbetween his index and thumb and began tweeking and pulling on it. She moaned softly and swallowed hard as he set her back down on the ground.

Sebastions hands slowly slid up his chest and began taking his shirt and jacket off of him, throwing them on the ground along with her clothes, leaving his chest bare. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, he was ripped. She blinked a couple of times as her fingers slowly slid down until they stopped at his pants. Quickly she pulled them down, revealing him and all his glory. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Oh.." She mumbled as her small, soft hand grabbed his manhood and slowly began stroking him. Kisuke groaned softly as she did this, becoming harder if possible. "Damn.." He mumbled as he quickly took her pants and panties off. She stepped out of them just as he grabbed her hand pinning both of them above her head with his left. He stared down at her body, his free hand moving over every inch of her body until he got to her woman hood. He hummed softly as he slowly ran a finger over the lips. He smirked at her. "Wet already?" He asked as he slowly began rubbing circles around her clit. She wiggled under him. Her eyes closed tightly as her back arched. "Kisuke.." She whimpered softly. The man just chuckled as he let her hands go. In an instant he was on his knees infront of her. "Yes?" He asked as he brought one of her legs up and over his shoulder as he slowly moved his head closer to her most privet area.

Sebastions eyes widened as she watched him. Her eyes closed tightly as she felt his tongue slowly moved across her lower lips, causing her to shiver. Kisuke smirked against her as he began slowly lapping at her. He sucked on her clit for a few minutes just as she was getting close he pulled away from her, hearing her groan. "Kisuke.." She whined and began wiggling. He chuckled and shook his head. "I cant take it anymore.." She mumbled. "Alright then." He said as he grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. The ex-soul reaper wasted no time in diving into her. He hissed softly at how tight she was. "Damn.." He mumbled it was barely audible against her moans. Her hips pushed against his wanting him to move. He obliged and slowly began moving his hips. Setting a smooth rythem with her. He then let her wrists go allowing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders and neck, her nails dug deep into his skin. He groaned softly as his pace slowly began to pick up. "Hard...faster..OH GOD KISUKE!" She moaned just as he hit that sweet spot. Kisuke smirked as he pressed his lips tightly against hers. Trying to keep her quiet. Not wanting to wake the others up.

Sebastian's back arched off the wall, her head tilting back against it. "Fuck.." She hissed as Kisuke pounded into her, showing no mercy at all. They had been going at it for a good while now. Their bodies were covered in sweat from their coupling. "I cant take it anymore.." Sebastian moaned softly as she began meeting him for every thrust he gave. "Come one, Sebastion...cum for me.." He whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered violently at his words as she reached her peak. After a couple of more thrust he reached his aswell. Pouring his seed into her. Slowly they sank to the floor together. Kisuke hummed softly as he pulled her close to him.

Sebastian sighed softly and snuggled up close to him. "I love you..." She mumbled, yawning slightly. Kisuke chuckled at her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too.." he said smirking as she fell asleep. He to then closed his eyes drifting off. Hoping that he would wake up with her beside him from now on.

(Ok. It sucked at the end. Sorry! I just have to practice writing them. And this was my first attempt. XD)


End file.
